Come back to me
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Jon and Daenerys share a night together before he heads to EastWatch to capture a wight. I own nothing. One shot.


*Set the night before Jon sets out for EastWatch to capture a wight. My idea of a missing scene. Hope you enjoy it. Can't wait for the finale!

It had been several hours since Daenerys had agreed to allow both Jon and Jorah to travel north to capture a wight. She couldn't argue with the logic. Capturing an undead solider to show to the Lannisters would surely turn the tides of the war – wouldn't it? Maybe not, but they at least had to try.

She paced around her room wondering how on earth she could really let Jorah, who she had just gotten back, and Jon, who she cared about more than she had been willing to admit, both risk their lives for a daring mission.

While those thoughts were top of mind, they were edged out by another memory from earlier that day. She wasn't sure how long it would be before the sight of Jon petting Drogon wasn't burned into her eyes. She could hardly believe it. She was in awe that first Drogon had allowed it, and second that Jon had seemed so brave and gentle in his approach. Perhaps that was the reason her dragon had allowed it. That he, too, could see how special Jon is. She would be remiss not to admit that it also turned her on to see Jon interacting with Drogon in such a way. She could not deny he was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. But now she could no longer deny that she was attracted to him, which made everything all the more complicated.

She'd left Daario behind to avoid such things – distractions. Plus, bringing along a lover would not have been conducive for any betrothal she may wind up in. But Jon was a king, was he not. Though she refused to call him such, it was not lost on her that he had the support of an entire kingdom. Such a match might not be a terrible option. Daenerys shook her head. She was so confused.

"Your Grace," Missandei said pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been pacing for some time." Truth be told, Dany had not even seen her enter the room about 10 minutes ago.

"Yes, thank you," Dany responded to her best friend and trusted advisor. "Just lost in thought."

"About Jon Snow," Missandei teased smiling.

Dany could not help but smile. "Perhaps," she admitted. "Is that crazy?"

"Not at all, your Grace," Missandei said in a comforting tone. "Jon Snow is strong and kind and intelligent. And he cares about you. It's easy to see. Worrying about him is natural," she said. After a moment's pause, she added. "Plus, he's pretty easy on the eyes."

The young women both burst out laughing.

"That he is," Daenerys conceded.

"He's still up, you know," Missandei noted. "I saw a light coming from under his door when I walked past just a short time ago."

Following dinner, Jon had quickly excused himself to his room, noting that they had a long journey ahead. Dany was pretty sure he was isolating himself as to not be talked into changing his mind by Davos. He may have even been worried she would try to do the same.

"What are you suggesting?" Dany asked skeptically.

"Only that if you are worried about him, you should tell him so, or at least spend some time together before he leaves tomorrow morning. The last evening I spent with Grey Worm since he left for Casterly Rock is what keeps me from going crazy in his absence."

"That was different," Dany began to say. "You and Grey Worm are together romantically."

"We weren't before then," Missandei said. "We were friends first. I'm not saying you and Jon have to be more than that. I'm sure it would mean a great deal to him to see how much you care."

Dany thought about Missandei's suggestion. "I fear admitting such a thing will mean he no longer takes me seriously," Dany admitted. "I still need him to bend the knee."

"You might be surprised at what showing a little compassion might lead to," Missandei said. "Jon Snow strikes me as type who is more likely to be loyal to a friend than a stranger."

Dany could hardly argue with that. Missandei smiled as she gathered a robe to put over her thin nightgown and walked out of her quarters toward those of Jon Snow. She told the guards stationed outside her room there was no need to follow her, so they stayed put without question. Missandei stayed behind to turn down her queen's bed for her return. She smiled to herself secretly hoping that she did not return for quite a while.

As Dany padded down the hall barefoot, she felt her heart skip a beat. She had only been truly alone with Jon once in the cave when he'd shown her the drawings he found of the white walkers. She had known then something was brewing between them but fought the feeling off. There were more important things to worry about. What would happen during a visit to Jon Snow's room. She was not beyond admitting to herself that she was excited to find out.

She knocked lightly on the door. She could see a small amount of candlelight from inside glowing underneath, but she didn't want to disturb him if he had fallen asleep.

Inside the room, Jon rolled his eyes when he heard the knock. Davos had already been to his room three times in an attempt to dissuade him from heading north in the morning. He couldn't blame a man for trying. Jon rose from the chair he was sitting in looking over some maps and crossed the room.

"Davos, I already told you that I'm not going to change my mind," Jon said firmly as he opened the door. To his surprise, Davos was not standing there. Instead, the most beautiful women he had ever seen stood before him. Her hair was completely down – not braided up in the fancy way he'd seen it so far. And, she was wearing simple night clothes in a light purple that made her eyes sparkle even more than he thought possible.

"Your grace," he said quickly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Davos."

"It's okay," Dany replied. "I'm not surprised he's trying to change your mind about your trip. Any good hand would do so."

"Yes, he's a good man. He's worried about me," Jon said smiling a bit as he thought fondly of his hand. Davos had become a great friend and surrogate father for him.

"So am I," Dany admitted almost without meaning to. "This trip will be dangerous for all of you," she quickly recovered.

"Come in," Jon said opening the door a little wider. "I don't know if it will help, but I can talk you through my plan if that would put your mind at ease."

"That would be very helpful," Dany said walking past him into his room. He shut the door behind them. Dany liked seeing Jon this way. He was relaxed in a way she hadn't seen him, which was surprising considering the danger that lay ahead. He also looked relaxed. He was wearing a somewhat loose and thin cream-colored shirt and soft, brown pants. He, too, was barefoot.

In another setting, at another time, they could have been man and wife settling down for bed.

He led her to two chairs by the fire place in his room, which is the light she had seen burning under the door and likely why he was dressed so casually, as the fire had created a nice warmth in the room. On a small table there he had a bunch of maps spread out.

He urged her to take a seat, and then to her surprise, knelt down beside her as he took one of the pieces of paper. "This is Eastwatch here," he noted pointing to a spot on the map. He was leaning in close to her, and the heat from his body created a need for her to blink a few times in order to pay attention and not get lost in their closeness. "And here's the Wall – Castle Black," he said pointing to another spot. We'll rally all the folks we can from Eastwatch and go there first. If we head out through the gate at the bottom of the Wall, we should have a shorter walk to find a wight."

Dany was listening and also realized why he seemed so relaxed. This was his element. He was skilled at warfare and strategy, and he was clearly excited about their mission because he was convinced it would lead to union of forces. His devotion to saving the world at any cost – even his own life – was evident.

He looked up at her now, and she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" he asked putting the papers back down and standing up. The loss of his closeness startled her. "Not at all," she said quickly standing up too. "I appreciate you sharing this plan with me. I was only noticing how comfortable you are with such things."

Jon nodded. "The planning is easy; it's the executing that's tough," he admitted.

"Are you afraid?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Jon paused a moment. "I think it's doable," he said. He didn't want to admit he was afraid – partly because he was a bit proud and couldn't deny he wanted to impress her, but mostly because he didn't want to scare her.

She smiled. "I haven't known you that long Jon Snow, but I am certain of one thing already. You are a terrible liar."

They both laughed. He looked 10 years younger when he laughed, and the butterflies in her stomach told her it was a sight she wished she could see more of.

"Yes, I'm afraid," he said softly. "But, I'm also hopeful."

"Jon," she said taking a step closer. Since they seemed to be in a moment of truth, she was going to push him again. "I know you don't want to tell me, but I know you were lying earlier too when you said that Davos was exaggerating about you being stabbed in the heart. Will you please tell me what happened?" Dany's request was two-fold – one, she was secretly hoping he would tell her that he was somehow invincible, which would curb her worrying at least slightly. She also knew that there was a possibility they wouldn't see each other again, and she was too fascinated with this man to not hear the truth.

Jon sighed loudly. "It's not a pretty tale, or one that is easy to believe," he said.

"Jon, I'll believe you," she said. "You're forgetting that my own story is impossible to believe at times. I trust you."

"Okay," Jon finally conceded and took a deep breath. The memory was a painful one, so it was hard to talk about it. "My decision to let the Wildlings through the Wall when I was Lord Commander at Castle Black was not a popular one," he started. "Some of the men couldn't get over it. One night, they led me out into the courtyard under false pretenses, and about 20 of them stabbed me. The final blow came from the youngest member of the Night's Watch. A young man named Ollie who was my squire. His family had been killed by Wildlings, and he never forgave me for allowing them through the Wall. His knife went right through my heart, and I died." Jon paused as Daenerys' eyes got big. She didn't say anything though, so he continued. "Davos asked a priestess who was with us in the camp to try and bring me back to life. She worshipped the Lord of Light. So, apparently, she said some prayers over me and then left the room. The next thing I know, I woke up. It was black and cold, but then I was back. A week later, I hung the three ringleaders, including Ollie. It was necessary, but it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. After that, I left Castle Black for Winterfell."

Dany swallowed as she took in his story. The priestess must have been Melisandre – the woman who told her to bring Jon Snow to Dragonstone. She'd confirm that part later.

"I'm so sorry, Jon," she said softly.

"It felt good to tell you, actually," he said. "Not many people know that story."

"May I see?" Dany requested. She continued to say out loud things she really probably should keep to herself. "I'm sorry," she started when she could see Jon's discomfort. "I've overstepped. I'll leave you to your strategy," she said.

"No," Jon said gently. "It's just not something many people have seen. You can see."

Jon wasn't sure why he was willing to share this part of him - a part very few has seen, but she had that effect on him. He reached for the hem of his shirt and in one swift motion lifted it over his head and dropped it beside him on the floor.

Dany stood in awe – he took her breath away. She was equally impressed by his beautiful body as her heart broke at the sight of his wounds. His scars were deep, and she knew they ran deeper than on his skin. The pain he must have felt inside by such a betrayal.

"I'm so sorry," Dany said stepping closer to him unconsciously as she let her eyes roam over his chest and stomach. She started to reach for him, but then stopped herself.

"It's okay," he encouraged her. "You can touch me." Gods how he wanted her to touch him.

Their eyes met and she again reached out her hand – this time laying it gently on the scar over his heart. She lightly traced it with her finger. In that moment she felt a connection with him stronger than she thought possible – and certainly beyond what she had been trying to deny. They were so different, fire and ice, yet they were also very much the same. Both had lived through hell, walked through fire, came back from the dead, and here they stood, together, both willing do anything to make this world a better place.

As she was lost in thought, Jon gently placed his hand over the one over her heart. "What are you thinking?" he asked pulling her from her reverie as she once again looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," she answered honestly before she could stop herself. It was such a ridiculous thing to say. She'd only known him for a few short weeks. Still, this man, you had the biggest, bravest and best heart she had ever known was in her blood, and she couldn't let him leave without him knowing.

She may have thought it was a crazy thing to say, but it was music to Jon's ears. He has been falling for Daenerys since the moment they met. He had told Davos there wasn't time for that, but it hadn't stopped it from happening. And here, now, when he was leaving in the morning on a mission that could very well result in death, he suddenly felt a need to act.

They both took a deep breath, and the Jon just went for it. He put his free hand around Dany's waist and pulled her up onto her tiptoes toward him pressing his lips to hers. Dany didn't hesitate. She met him equally and laced her arms around his neck to allow him to deepen the kiss. She wasn't sure she had ever wanted to be so close to someone. Even pressed up against him, it wasn't enough. Desire pooled in her belly.

Jon was right there with her. He wasn't sure after Ygritte that he would ever find or know love again, yet here he was kissing the Dragon Queen. His heart filled with love and his body filled with desire. If he did die tomorrow, he would die a happy man. Jon would have been content to keep kissing her forever, but Dany soon let him know that she was okay with not stopping there. She broke their kiss and pulled back to untie the robe she was wearing. She let it fall to the floor so only her thin nightgown remained. She smiled as she pushed the straps from her shoulders and let the nightie pool at her feet. She stood naked in front of him.

Now it was Jon's turn to marvel. His breath caught. She was truly stunning!

"You can't be real," he whispered. Dany smiled, stepped out of her gown, and then placed her hands gently on his chest and started pushing him backward toward the bed in the room. When His knees hit the bed, she stopped and reached for the string that was holding his trousers in place. She made quick work of it, and then pushed his pants to the floor.

Once they were both completely naked, Jon could take it no longer. He pulled her back into a passionate kiss, spinning her around so he could push her down gently onto the bed. He followed until he was lying over her, and they were kissing deeply. The next hour was the most incredible of his life. Their hands and mouths were everywhere worshipping each other. When she moaned his name, he knew right there that he would do anything he could to hear that as much as he could for the rest of his life. When they finally connected as one, Jon felt sure he would never have a moment again where he was so happy. Where the rest of the world really didn't matter. All that mattered was her. Dany felt much the same way. Jon Snow was everything she would have expected in a lover – gentle and generous but passionate and smoldering.

He had already brought her to release with his mouth and fingers once, but as he pumped slowly inside her, the fire again built, and she spilled over the edge taking him with her a moment later. Both spent, they lay entangled just reveling in each other for quite some time. Jon kissed her gently and stroked her hair while she ran her hands across his bare chest, again tracing his scars. What a pair they were.

Reluctantly, Dany finally whispered, "I should go back to my room before anyone comes looking for me." The thought of the night ending broke Jon's heart. "Please stay," he said pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Her body and heart wanted nothing more, but she knew that if she stayed much longer, they would be discovered. She did not regret a single second she had spent with Jon that evening, but she was a queen. She could not be caught sneaking back to her room the next morning. She was not ready for anyone else to know – though there was no way she would be able to hide it from Missandei.

"I don't want to leave," she conceded. "but I must. And I need you to get some rest. I want you to be at your best on this mission so you return to me," she said smiling. Jon smiled and couldn't argue with that logic.

"At least let me walk you back to your chambers," Jon practically begged. Dany nodded and they reluctantly removed themselves from the others' grasp and dressed.

Knowing he could not do so at her own room, where too many eyes would be watching, as they made their way to the door, he gently pulled on her arm as to turn her around and backed her up against the door capturing her lips in yet another passionate kiss. Dany melted at his touch. She felt like there were no bones in her body, as if they had melded into one. They remained that way for about five more minutes until Jon knew that if he didn't stop he couldn't let her go. He broke the kiss leaning his forehead into hers. As they both caught their breath, Jon whispered, "Thank you," into her ear. She smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes. "For what?" she asked.

Jon tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "For letting me get close to you, and for giving me a reason to fight that much harder to make it back it back here."

Dany smiled and kissed him one more time softly.

With that, they opened the door to his room and made their way back to hers. Guards outside stood at attention, and Missandei awaited her inside.

"Good night, Jon Snow," Dany said. "Thank you for sharing that with me." Jon smiled. To anyone listening, that could have meant anything, likely plans for the mission they were about to embark on."

"It was my pleasure, your grace," Jon responded as she disappeared into her chambers. He made his way back to his own room feeling like he was floating on air. Though his bed felt empty without her in it, he slept well, falling asleep to the memory of the evening's events and dreaming only of her face.

The next morning as they prepared to leave, Jon tried to keep things light. He knew with so many people around he couldn't say what he really wanted to say or do what he wanted to do, which was confess his love for her and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. Instead, he said, "Well, if I don't come back, you won't have to worry about the King in the North anymore."

"I've grown used to him," Dany responded. And then, she clasped one of his hands and pulled him close, popping up on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "Come back to me, Jon."

As she pulled back and searched his eyes for reassurance, he nodded. "There's nothing I want more," he answered. With that, they were off to face the Army of Death. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to return to the Queen's arms.


End file.
